King Drasil
|n1= |n2=(Ja:) イグドラシル_７Ｄ６ Yggdrasill''_7D6 |n3=('Ja:) イグドラシルコア Yggdrasill Core |n4=('''Ja:) WIZ9000型コンピューター WIZ 9000 Computer (En:) 2-9000WZ |n5=(Ja:) 美樹原 ノルン Mikihara Norn |n6=(En:) King Drasil |jacards= , , |appears=Digimon Next |first="The Girl Norn!" 10(Norn) |last="Digital World!" 25(Norn) }} King Drasil is a 9000 Digimon. It is the mysterious host computer who rules over all of the "Digital World" on one Server of the Network. Its primary form is that of the Server Tree, an enormous, sacred tree. Bagramon replaced its lost eyes and right half of its body, taken from it by God, with wood cut from the sacred tree. It has created an avatar in the form of "King Drasil_7D6", whose body has many unidentified details, and Shakamon is rumored to be the being closest to King Drasil in the Digital World. It gathered the Royal Knights in order to manage the world, and it seems that its will will eventually lead the Royal Knights to cross Servers to the Digital World: Iliad Server and meet the Olympos XII face-to-face.[http://p-bandai.jp/b-boys-shop/item-1000089867/ Premium Bandai: Digimon Adventure Digivice Ver.15th] Attacks * : Fires crystal shards. * : Fires a gigantic crystal. * : Uses a self-repair ability. Design King Drasil's design, showcased in Digital Monster X-Evolution, is a pristine crystalline sphere on a similarly-formed . The Server Tree's design is derived from the mythological , an immeasurably large tree which supported the various worlds in . Although it resembles a mundane tree, the ivy growing over it are s, its wooden trunk is inlaid with , and it contains chambers for the Royal Knights to gather. Several of King Drasil's crystals act as its security system, and possess the ability to fire beams of energy or absorb and reflect attacks. King Drasil_7D6's design is that of formless, crystalline being, with countless ivy-like vines growing from it as on the Server Tree. Norn's design is derived from the mythological , with her bound outfit being based on fashion, while her freed outfit is based on fashion with details drawn from King Drasil_7D6's design. Etymologies ;Yggdrasill (イグドラシル) Name used in Japanese and some American English media. Base name officially romanized in the Digimon Reference Book. *'En:' . ;Norn Mikihara (美樹原 ノルン) Alias used while in the Real World in Digimon Next. * . Beings from who are bound to . *'Ja:' . Japanese surname that means "beautiful tree field". Likely a reference to the mythological tree. ;King Drasil Name used in American English media. * *Drasil. From . The name of its main avatar, King Drasil_7D6, is derived from the representation of "2006", the year of its debut. Its alias as the "WIZ 9000 Computer" and its "9000" type are derived from WiZ Co., Ltd., who developed the and Digimon Virtual Pet with Bandai. The Server Tree's name is derived from its status as the Digital World's Server. Fiction Digital Monster X-Evolution The original Digital World was cultivated and populated with Digimon by Yggdrasill. However, the continuous multiplication of Digimon left the computer unable to handle the data load, resulting in an apocalyptic event known as the "Digital Hazard" that saw the Digital World begin to collapse. King Drasil initiates "Project Ark", hand-picking a small number of Digimon to survive the catastrophe and transplanting them to a new Digital World it created. However, Digimon who survived the death of the old world by way of the mysterious "X-Antibody" appear in this new Digital World, disrupting King Drasil's plans. In order to move Project Ark into its second phase—the complete extermination of the Digital World and all Digimon life—King Drasil creates an experimental being, , from whose data it creates a vast army of , as well as its personal protector, , who later becomes . Discovering King Drasil's true intentions, the Royal Knight turns on it, and after becoming an "X-Digimon" himself, sends Dorumon to his comrades, and , in an attempt to bring an end to the fighting. In the Royal Knights' stronghold, Dorumon is revealed to be , the legendary leader of the Royal Knights. This information is enough to convince Omnimon to face King Drasil, and he goes with Alphamon to seek counsel with his master, defeating DexDorugoramon and Dexmon, who bar their way. As this is happening, King Drasil initiates the second phase of Project Ark, and the Digital World begins to die as the DexDoruGreymon sweep across it, reality crumbling in their wake. To stop the computer's scheme, Omnimon—transformed by Alphamon's X-Antibody—strikes down his master with his "All Delete" attack, destroying King Drasil and allowing the Digital World to be reborn. Later, Omnimon and Gallantmon speculate on King Drasil's intentions. For all that it has done, its reason remains unclear to both Knights—but in the end, Gallantmon believes that King Drasil was, just as all Digimon were, fighting against its own inevitable destruction. Digimon Chronicle King Drasil uses the X-Program to kill countless Digimon due to the large amount of Digimon and aims to take only a certain few to the new Digital World. . The X-Program however, was unable to effect Digimon in the Dark Area due to it being on a separate layer to the Digital World. Digimon Chronicle X 10 years later, King Drasil sends , and to the old Digital World and gives them the X-Antibody to turn them into Jesmon X, Craniamon X and Kentaurosmon X to help them in their mission. After the defeats of , Jesmon X, and at the hands of the , King Drasil sends , , , and in retaliation. Neither he, nor any member of the , know the whereabouts of , , or . Digimon Data Squad Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Next King Drasil is the God of the , a highly complex computer. In order to investigate the relationship between humans and Digimon, it sent its conscience to the human world in the form of Norn, a young girl. With Norn gone, invaded the System World and interrogated King Drasil's body, and the two both agreed that a revolution was needed to correct the injustices upon Digimon caused by humans. Barbamon fused with King Drasil's body to become its new avatar, and began enacting their plan, including binding Norn's true self with literal chains when she returned. However, once Tsurugi and Yu digivolve their partners into the Arbitrators, Barbamon and Norn reveal the truth of the matter. Barbamon attacks the heroes, but when Tsurugi overcomes his rage towards Barbamon and focuses on his goal of protecting all the Digimon of the Digital World, VictoryGreymon finally responds and slays the Barbamon-King Drasil hybrid, which awakens as it dies. King Drasil's conscience was sent to the Real World to learn what Digimon mean to humans, and took the name "Norn Mikihara". A kind girl, she befriended Tsurugi Tatsuno, Yu Inui, Ami Kitajima, and Sho Kahara, but was imprisoned by when she returned to the Digital World. She keeps the Anti-God Devices Digimon Twin to give to Tsurugi and Yu when they are ready. When Barbamon and King Drasil_7D6 are defeated, Norn becomes the true King Drasil and a new goddess for the . She uses her powers to open the portal to , and, at the end, promises Shou to be the best goddess she can be. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon World Dawn and Dusk mentions Yggdrasill in the "Search the Digiarea" Quest. When he has the Tamer Organizations, including Koh/Sayo, at his mercy, he taunts Yggdrasill by claiming that his Project Ymir will overwrite the Digital World. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth In order to halt the Eater incursion in the Digital World, King Drasil sends and to destroy the human world via the Parade Lost plan, which opens a rift between the human and Digital Worlds. Conversly, is sent to the Real World by King Drasil to act as a counter to Crusadermon and Leopardmon. By the time Aiba, Arata Sanada, Yuuko Kamishiro and Nokia Shiramine arrive in the Digital World alongside Alphamon and , the Mother Eater has eroded through to King Drasil's core and overridden most of King Drasil's functionality, causing the King Drasil_7D6 units to identify even the Royal Knights as intruders. Upon the Mother Eater's destruction and the reset of both the Digital and human worlds, King Drasil is restored. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory The work for King Drasil. begins to doubt his leadership, which leads Drasil to mind control him and force him to do as he is told. Digimon World:Re:Digitize Decode Digimon World: Next Order The work for King Drasil. Digimon Heroes! Yggdrasil_7D6 is card 6-833, 6-834, 6-835, and 6-836. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Notes and references Category:Digimon characters Category:Fictional trees Category:Fictional deities Category:Fictional portrayals of God Category:Fictional kings Category:Fictional dictators Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional computers Category:Fictional artificial intelligences Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2005